Rise of a New world
by Hannibalrider
Summary: The year is 2013, after years of planning the country Guatemala prepares to launch his years long plan and change the balance of power in the world. But problems soon arise from his boss, rival nations , memories of his past , an ex lover as he prepares himself to march on a former brother and show the world he not just some weak country . First Hetalia story
1. Chapter 1

**First story of this kind. I watch the anime before and just love it. So here I am making a story, I chosen this country after randomly picking it from a global ha ha, anyway I also have other countries not in the anime or manga in this story.**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**2013 Jan 1**

**UN headquarters**

**Guatemala's pov**

I walk down the hall looking for the room where the meeting being held. I soon find and enter to see them all arguing like little kids. Pulling out my colt 45 from it's holster on my belt and fired a round in the ceiling.

They all stop arguing and scream like girls while hiding under the large table.

" good now that I have your attention lets get this meeting under way"

I said and Germany was the first to say a something.

" damn it Guatemala don't do that"

He said and I shot a round above his head. The blond hit the floor and hid under the table I laugh at this.

" make me Germany and can we please get this meeting started, I got things to do and everyone here likely wants this over as soon as possible."

I told him as he hides under the table, a minute later everyone sitting down and America opening this meeting of Nations with a joke.

I roll my eyes at this while France and England are having a staring match.

" hey Guatemala want some?"

I heard from next to me, I turn to see Italy and he while out a pizza slice to me.

" sure"

I answer the cheerful brunette and took the slice. While he eat his own and we laid in our seats to listen.

The meeting pretty much as usual other ones we have, talks about trade, status of economies, wars/conflicts and the environment.

" England give me back my mirror"

I heard France say to England after the former pirate stolen France's mirror because France was paying attention to his reflect instead of the meeting.

" after the meeting you frog!"

England told France , France tackle him and it took Hungary plus Germany to separate them.

" you bastard you broke my favorite mirror"

France shouts and cries as he holding the now broke mirror. We move France away from England and switch him with Russia who was seated next to me to my surprise I didn't notice it until now.

" no way I don't want him next to me"

England protest the change but one look from Hungary and he agrees to it. And Austria who in charge of the meeting announces the last thing for today.

" ok last thing for us to talk about is the rapid expanded of the military of Guatemala"

Austria said I felt dozens of heads turn to look at me.

" I don't see how that's any one busy"

I said out loud and Austria sighs at this and say.

" Guatemala your army has risen from 15,5000 to 150,000 men, air force from two dozens planes to over a hundred aircrafts, navy from a few patrol boats or fast boats to about twenty ships of cruiser, corvette and destroyer class, in the last seven years and also we like to know what trade deals did your boss form with North Korea?"

He said and I laid back in my seat and told him I can't tell you anything and I under direct orders from my boss not to talk about military buildup or trade deals.

Austria sighs and asks if I can at least just tell us where I got the weapons and equipment to arm my growing military.

" sure my boss didn't say a thing about that, we got it from North Korea trade foodstuff and luxury goods for them"

I answer him and wink at him knowing he figure out I just told him with the trade deals he want to know about.

America gave me the face when he heard I am dealing with North Korea and I ignore it. I was ask several more questions before the meeting ended and I refuse to answer or i avoided the questions.

As I am leaving I see her and stop to look as she leaving. I remember when I was The Captaincy General of Guatemala or Kingdom of Guatemala, a administrative division in Spain's empire, she was under my control along with Costa Rica, Honduras and Nicaragua. And when we all together as the Federal Republic of Central America but broke apart because of poverty, rebellious chief of states and most of all political instability. I was the second to last to leave the union ( though not my choosing) and she end it when she declare the establishment of an independent republic in February 1841.

The union really die on May 31 1838 when congress came together and chose to allow member states to form independent countries.

I watch her go and meet up with Monaco, Hungary, Belgium, Brazil and Costa Rica to go somewhere.

My boss Otto Fernando Perez Molina called me on my cell after I just left the building. He ask me if I talk with Russia about the arm shipments and how I doing? I told him I great and yes just before the meeting I met with Russia. Russia told me shipment is on the way and should arrival in a few weeks.

Molina told me good job and then said I am to meet with Azawad to review deals with him. I sigh at how my boss decision recognized this country when Tuareg rebels overrun and drove Malian soldiers from the northern half of the country.

Boss seeing a chance to get some major influence in the region, not only recognized the breakaway country but also got a truce set up with the remnant of Mali who government was topple in a coup by parts of his military.

The junta that took over agree to the cease fire, Mali was really piss off at me when I told he likely going to lose the northern half of his territory because a peace treaty was in making that will leave Azawad independent and that my boss is also sending military advisers to Azawad to train National Movement for the Liberation of Azawad or MNLA's fighters. That didn't go well with him the poor beat up country came close to shooting me but his new boss stop him.

So since last year my advisers had been training the newly created Azawad army in warfare, while the MNLA( who were the main Tuareg rebel group in the rebellion) forms a central government to run the new country.

Anyway Azawad is a ok guy I guess met him a few time, as a new country he still very young and needs guidance from older country ( not sure I really the guy for that but my boss wants me show him the ropes of being a country).

The last thing my boss told me before hanging up was that my new charge is in trouble again. I cursed after hearing this and decision to pick him up and give the boy a spanking then meet Azawad. I sigh at how my boss keeps making my life harder.

**Hope you all like it, I update soon, love to hear some review and ideas if anyone want to suggests.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guatemala's pov**

I stare at the boy with a very disappoint look.

" I was just having some fun"

He told me as he look down at the floor. " Sealand you can't be keep getting into trouble ok I busy as it is and I don't need this"

I told the sailor dress boy who look sad now. I told Sealand its ok but also never play with fireworks again without my supervise. The boy was luck I didn't spank his backside until its red, he burn down a building and my boss isn't happy about that since it was his new villa.

Villas can always be rebuild but Sealand needs to learn what he did was wrong and dangerous so I grounded him. Plus no video games or using his cell phone ( he cry after I told him that).

" I really sorry Guatemala I didn't mean to start a fire and burn the villa down. I just wanted to shoot off some fireworks."

He said to me as we got in my car, " I know you didn't mean it but really shooting off fireworks in a building, Sealand I thought you have some common sense!"

I told him and then let him pick the radio station as I drove us to where I am to meet Azawad.

" so what he like?"

Sealand asks me about Azawad, told he about 5'7, light brown skin tone, dark eyes, short hair and he dresses mostly in Tuareg clothing.

" ok but is he like a nice guy or bad guy"

Sealand then asks and I told he is a ok guy little wet behind the ears but eager to learn the ropes of nationhood.

Anyway we got the café where we are to meet, Sealand gets out of the car first and after locking the vehicle I see Azawad waiting at a table.

" sorry I am a little late Azawad, I had some business to take care of and don't mind the boy he be quiet.

" right Sealand?"

" yes Mr. Guatemala"

He answer me in a respectful tone

" Sealand? The micronation you recognized a few months back?"

Azawad asks me and I nodded to him " yes he is, he also now lives with me too but lets get to business before any thing else"

I said and he nods to that, the first thing we talk about is the process of his army training which is going well, how the campaign to get other countries to recognized him its going ok I guess since China and two Asian countries recognized him last month. I think they did it because there some business opportunities in Azawad, also we talk about the Islamists that help in the rebellion, they try to oust the Tuareg rebels and take over the region to create some Sharia base state. But one of my advisers discovery the plot by accident and the Tuareg launch a surprise on the Islamists and drove them in the most isolation area of Azawad.

They haven't been totaling defeat though some had left the country but the diehards are still there. At the moment they been quiet and that been worrying to the government and military command.

After we share what Intel we have gather on their activity but its not much. Then we chat about a few other things before he left to his car.

" thank you for your time Mr. Guatemala I will be passing by your house soon for you to teach me more" he said just before he got up and left the table.

" so what we do now?"

Sealand ask me as he finishes a yogurt he bought with money I gave him. " got to meet with north Korea now Peter" I said using Sealand 's human name which I don't use often enough I seem to know.

" can I come then?"

Peter said and gave me puppy eyes that I couldn't resist.

" ok but stay in the car and if some how you meet him in person don't talk or look at him. The man is paranoid and slightly crazy plus he got some major problems so I really don't want you to meet him ok"

I told Sealand who nodded at my conditions, we got back into the car and I drove us to the secret location where I am to meet N Korea.

Got there a few minutes early " here play with this" I said to Peter as I gave him a DS with pokemon black in it. He took it and started playing it, I get out of my car, lock it and go into the abandon warehouse.

" America sucks "

I shout out loud the code words he gave me to say out loud.

" good you're here, were you follow?"

I heard from behind, I turn around and saw him. N Korea is 5'6, has pale skin tone, he pretty thin, has short black hair, brown eyes and is wearing his military uniform.

"no I wasn't follow and my boss wants to know if the latest shipment will arrival on time?

" yes they will Guatemala don't you worry my sailors will dock in one of your port in a few or couple of days. But will you and your boss kept your end of the deal?"

He told and I nod to the man.

" yes N Korea and really you don't trust me I mean we been trading for like a year now. Also I got your favorite magazines so give me the name of the ship the shipment is on or you what won't get them"

I answer and he look at me in horror " you weren't dare" he replied and I give him a cold look.

" fine here the name of the ship, its flying a Lao flag and has Lao papers. Now give me my precious you Latin bastard!" he answer me and toss me a folder.

I toss the magazines at him and he caught then starts to look them over. I leave in disgust as he drools over the adult magazines I just gave him, anyway I leave the warehouse and get back in the car.

" so everything went well?"

Sealand asks me I told him yes, start the car and drive to our hotel room.

**Hope you all like it, I explain the part with Sealand living with my OC and reveal more parts to the grand plan. Like to hear some review or suggest. Peace out then **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guatemala's pov**

I laid on the small bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about her. I keep telling my myself she left me, dump me like trash for Mexico and did it in a cruel way. But still I got some feelings for her and I can't forget no matter how hard I try. Still feels like yesterday when she told me to get out and broke my heart.

_Flashback_

_June 3 1890_

" _get out of here Guatemala" she told me as he wrap a arm around her waist and smirks at me_

" _but I thought you love me " I whisper looking on to this image, I just came back from a trip to Chile and on the way decision to visit my lover in her country. _

_To my horror I find her making out with Julius, I drop the flowers I bought for her and two heard me gasp._

" _what's he doing here, I thought you left the loser Victoria?" _

" _sorry my love I going to next month but it seems I don't need to now since he here._

_She answer me him like nothing is wrong and looks at me._

" _Guatemala I don't really like you, been using you since we first got together and now I got a real man. He is a more powerful, wealthier and a bigger country than you ever be! So leave me alone you weakling."_

_She told me before saying get out of here Guatemala. She laughs when I said I thought you love me, Mexico threat to shoot me if I didn't leave this instance and in the end I ran away crying._

_Flashback end_

I spend the next two years in a broken hearted state until I got over her. But I never really fully over got her completely. I know I have to face her one day, the last 123 years I been avoiding her I hadn't spoke with her too since that day and every time we're at a meetings at the UN I always avoid looking directly at her.

I sit up and look at Sealand who is sleeping on his bed I smile at how cute he looks. Makes me hate how Arthur or England as I always call him treated him, the boys only wants the other nations to see him as a fellow one. that's the reason he always trying to sneak in our meeting or cause trouble so we pay attention to him.

My boss in cunning scheme to stick it to the UK recognized the man made nation . Allow Sealand's government to set up a embassy in my capital, gave semi control of one of my Municipal in my el Petén department to rule in my name until we can grant them permanent lands, which they should get if I my grand plan is successfully and allow the creative of a Sealand army.

Which is more of a puppet force made up of thousand men, arm and equip by me. Most of them are natives of my country who volunteer because for the pay which is decent and the rest are people who are Sealand citizens that had bought citizenship on Sealand's website.

Yeah Sealand's Prince sold noble titles, citizenship and other things on their official website though they stop since after the they saw an increase in sales for titles and Sealand ID cards after I recognized.

Anyway all Sealand army does is patrol ,train and protect the Prince of Sealand. I then decision to look over my copy of the plan and after a minutes of studying it I put it away. I still need more men and arms thankfully in three more months I have at least 200,000 men under the army alone. And a grand total of 230,000 if I add on the rest of my military services too.

I also check my phone for any messages and find a text from Ireland which surprise me.

"_Hey want to hang out Guatemala?"_

I thought it over for a moment sure why not I mean I met her a few times and found her a awesome person to know.

I sent a text saying sure and where to meet. I got a answer and it was to meet at Central park.

I took a quick shower, change into some fresh clothes and left a note to Sealand in case he wakes up and wonders where I am.

Then left the hotel room ,got into my car and drove off.

**A other chapter done, next be soon and a little more of the plan be reveal. Any review or suggests will be welcome. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Guatemala's pov**

I found Ireland sitting on a bench, the red hair, green eyes, fair skin woman is dress in punk style clothes. she looks like Avril Lavigne in her Girlfriend music video, she smiles when saw me and stands up to greet me.

" hey Guatemala"

She said and stuck her right hand out, I greet her politely and shake her hand.

" how did you get my number?"

I ask her and she rolls her eyes at me and says Italy.

" so North Italy gave you my huh, so why did you text me in the first place, you and me don't really know each other that well?" I said

" I know and that's why I want to hang out with you Guatemala"

She told me and ask if we should do first. " we could see that World war Z movie?" I said and she smiles at this.

" awesome I love zombie, plus Brad Pitt in it and I love how he play Achilles in troy"

She tells, grabs my hand and leads me to the nearest movie theater.

" why me Ireland?"

I ask her wondering out of the other nations why pick me to hang out with.

" I not really sure you and me only met a few times at meetings mostly. And your usually mostly quiet and never make any waves at the meeting unlike the last one. Also theirs this fire burning in you, I seen it in your eyes that one time you, me and a few other nations were drinking at that pub in London. Plus your sort of a mystery Guatemala, I mean it for instances no knows your human name or any thing personal about you and lately you been pissing off my brother Arthur which makes you ok in my book."

She told me this and told she just wants to know more about me.

After this we go to the theater get tickets for the movie, snack and find some seats. The movie was good, though I read the book, laughed at how different the book and movie are.

" wasn't that movie awesome, those zombies charging in that undead body wave and how Brad save the day with that vaccine"

Ireland who prefer I call her Emer then starts talking about I our favorite music and surprising we found we share some taste.

She likes jazz, metal, rock, some pop, classical and most of all punk rock. While I like Heavy metal, pop, punk rock, reggae, R&B, alternative rock and some opera. Then we talk about her brother Arthur who we both agree is a prick.

Emer complain on how he is so mean by keeping her separate from her Twin brother Patrick( north Ireland).

I listen to her and thought about what she said about no one knowing my human name.

"Aurelian"

"huh"

" Emer you said no one knows my human name right?"

I said and she nods at me.

" Aurelian is my human name ok"

I told and she smile at hearing this. " isn't that the name of a roman emperor? She asks and I told her yes it is.

" Spain when he conquer me back in the 1500s when I was Maya allow me to chose my human name. And I pick that one from one of his history books he let me read after he taught Spanish"

I told her and for a while we talk about my our past. Emer spoke of how many time she was conquered and the harsh occupations she went though. I spoke of what I was like before Spain came, how astonish I was of the Spaniards when I first saw them, the battles we fought before he defeated me and made me one of his colonies.

We also spoke of our battles for our freedom from our colonial rulers. After all this we got some ice cream and I she left to catch some sleep before her flight back home.

" good bye Aurelian tonight was great, lets do this again soon and any time your in my country feel free to stop by my house for a drink" she said and kiss me on the right cheek.

To my shame I blush deeply from this and she smirks at me as she got into a taxi cab.

I get back into my car and drive back to my hotel too. On the way I had a grin stuck to my face, I have to say being with Ireland tonight was fun and I like to hang with Emer again.

After getting back to the hotel I check my phone for any messages as I am getting ready to hit the sack.

I found two texts from Somaliland and Puntland saying they want an audience with me. I send them both a text stating meet me tomorrow if they can outside the UN headquarters. And also two from my boss telling me that I am to meet with Iran, Syria and Jordon to negotiate a trade deal for their surplus military goods, meet with Saudi Arabia to buy large amounts of refine oil products tomorrow too after reading these and sending a message to my boss that I get on it tomorrow. Did I finally fell asleep in my bed for a short rest.

**Hope you all like it and next be soon. As always Review and suggests are welcome people. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Guatemala's pov **

I woke up to my hotel room alarm clock ringing loudly. I forced myself to get up from my soft bed and hit the snooze button on the alarm. I sleepily got off my bed and look at Sealand who is some how is still sleeping and snoring too.

I took long shower to wake me up and change into some casual clothing. Also shave and comb my black hair and left the room. Got into my car and first rode to Astoria, Queens where there is a large Arab community. I found a spot to park after a while and enter a café that caters to Arabs.

I got some orange juices and wait for three certain countries. I see them enter café after a hour and I wave at them.

" gentlemen"

I said to them after they took sat down at my table." hello Guatemala how may we help you" Syria said to me as Jordon and Iran order something to eat.

" I need any small arms and any military vehicles you can three can sell"

I bluntly told them and Iran laughs at my straightforwardness and say he has some old soviet tanks, airplanes and armor personal vehicles he could sell.

Syria tells me he has nothing he can sell due to his civil war that still raging on. But he told me I could send some of my air force pilots to his country and fly for his air force for combat experience.

I told the dark hair, hazel eyes, deep brown skin nation I tell my boss about that offer. And from Jordon he said he can sell me some old Soviet and NATO small arms to me but that is about it.

The next ten minutes are spend hammering out a deal with Jordon and Iran. For about forty MIG 21, ten MIG 25, thirty T- 55, twenty-five T-62 and twelve T-72 from Iran I will use my small oil tanker fleet to transport his oil. He wants to get by some UN sanctions by having me move some his crude oil for him to his buyers.

I ask him why he needs me to do this for him.

" well Guatemala, you know that the UN has many sanctions against me that been causing problems with my economy ?. Well by having your tankers moving oil for me and selling it. That way I could sell more crude oil without the damn UN knowing and in return you get your Military vehicles plus I gave you a twenty cut from the sales"

Iran explains to me and in the end I agree to his offer. Then I focus my attention to Jordon's offer which is to pay ten million dollars for the small arms or half if I jointing help build a major water treatment plant they are building.

I went for option number two and from there I left after they promise to send the terms of our agreements to their bosses.

I call my boss from the my car, told him the terms I agree to and that they will send what we want in a month.

After my boss tells me good job and to finish up business with Saudi Arabia I am also to get back home as soon as possible.

I start up the car and head for Central Park where Saudi Arabia wants to meet. Took me a while to find a parking spot but Saudi Arabia greets me kindly even though I ten minutes lately.

We talk and agree that he will sell what my government wants for payments of cash and grain. I leave Saudi after everything is agree on, call Sealand to tell him to get ready we are leaving and drive to the hotel.

After getting my stuff and his we checkout of the hotel. And drive to the JFK airport where I park the car into rental area and give the keys to a airport worker. Then me Sealand, and a few Guatemala government officials who were at the UN this week for the human meetings got into a private government jet.

And as we are lifting off I just remember about Somaliland and Puntland. Those guys are going to be piss when they find out I forgot about them and left for home.

" hello Mr. Guatemala"

I heard from behind me and found to my surprise the two men I promise to meet today in this supposedly private plane.

" how did you two get on this plane?"

" your boss President Molina has invited us to your capital so can directly talk with him about our request"

Puntland said and explain to me that when I didn't show up at the UN by twelve they decided to call my boss who told them they could fly with me back home. So me and him could hear them out and decide if we should grant them their request.

I took this in and said ok then lean back in my seat while the two met Sealand. The three of them got into talking about something but I wasn't paying any attention as my mind drifted into thinking of the plan.

If the military buildup, arm shipments and stockpiling are done by the end of the year. Then next year I be marching north or east, me and Molina haven't agree where to go. He think we should strike east and reform the FDCA by force of arms but I prefer going north showing Julius who is really weak

I push the thoughts from his head for now and decision to catch some sleep since it going to be a long flight home.

**Hope you all like it, well everyone should be able to guess what the grand plan is now and I be revealing more of my OC past plus showing more Hetalia characters. Reviews and suggests are welcome. Until next time people! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guatemala's pov**

Sealand woke me up when we arrived in the capital, I yawn and stretch as I got up from his seat.

Somaliland and Puntland are the first out of the plane then the officials. Me and Sealand are last to leave the plane. A limo was waiting for me, it took us all to my home which is outside the city and after a hour we arrival there.

" nice place Guatemala"

Puntland told me as he saw my home which is a two story mansion. It has seven bed rooms, three bathrooms, a living room, study, sizeable kitchen and a pool in the back.

" thanks"

I told him and open the front door for them to enter the place.

"master your back"

I heard a female voice say in a soft tone. She appear in front of me and hug me tightly " hey Jenni I back but I guess to you know anyway" I told her and she step back so I could look at her.

She has on a maid outfit, has silky black hair to her shoulders, a light brown skin tone, stood at my height of 5'11 and has the hazel color eyes.

" oh Peter your back too!"

Jenni said as she notice Sealand and gave the boy a hug too. And then bows to our guest and say she will have dinner ready soon.

" who was that"

Somaliland ask me after she left to the kitchen.

" she my capital Somaliland and Puntland you better not make any moves on her. That right Puntland I saw the look you gave her, you are my guest and to hit on any member of my household is very rude "

I told the young personification who nods his head at this, Somaliland asks me how can a capital have a personification i tell hime Rome started out as a city before he became a empire.

Anyway I explain that I found Guatemala City about hundred and twenty years ago. In a dark alley in the capital one night, she look lost so I ask if I could help and she hug me instantly when she saw me.

Later she explain that she is my capital city and has been looking for me for a long time. Five years to precise(but for her it felt like a long time) and well ever since then she been my loyal friend/maid/ housekeeper/assistant.

I drop my suitcase off on a coffee table in the living and head into the kitchen for a drink. I found the kitchen already fill with the smell of dinner, Jenni turn her head from the pot she is stirring and smiles at me.

" theirs soda, OJ and fruit punch in the cupboards or refrigerator but there is no alcohol in this house Aurelian"

She told me and I sigh at this.

" thought I left some beer in the refrigerator?"

"you did but I pour them down the sink after you left for New York City, alcohol is bad Aurelian and you promise remember you won't drink anyway Aurelian"

"yeah I do"

I said bitterly and she her eyes at me.

" Aurelian you promise , please don't make me watch you spiral into depression again, I won't let you fall into that again Aurelian, watching you drink yourself to sleep and try to forget that cold heart woman"

I flinch as Jenni mention "her" and I was thankful she didn't say that woman's name. I just gave up in the end got a sprint to drink and thought about how Jenni really cares for me, I remember the years after that woman dump me, I start to drink heavily and by the time I met Jenni I was neck deep in problems.

My boss at the time suck and was poorly running the country. I was in debt and having a hard time paying it off. And I was still some what emotionally scar from what "she" did to me and then the drinking which just numb the pain.

But then Jenni came along and fix me up.

" alright Jenni I keep my promise"

I told her, she grins and shakes her right index finger in front of me.

" Good now I got some thing special cooking why don't you go and shower Aurelian, I have Sealand give our guest a tour of the mansion and call President Molina that your home because he wants to talk with you and the guests about something"

Jenni told me and push me out of the kitchen. I took her advice and took a short shower then change in some semi formal clothes since the boss is coming over.

I found Somaliland and Puntland in the living with Molina already here.

" Aurelian good you're here now, lets get this business with these two settle and then we could all enjoy Guatemala City's cooking"

He told and we began by listening the two unrecognized Africans countries. And found out that theirs government want us to recognized them, Molina after hearing them out agree to their request but wanted some back in return and in half a hour got some promises from the two.

" lets us toast to this"

Molina said as he pour fine wine in three wineglasses. Thankfully my boss knows I don't drink anymore. Jenni call us for dinner and at this time I heard a knock from the front door. I sigh and wonder who the heck is here now and went to answer it.

**Hope you all like it, more soon and next chapter I have some more OC in it. Reviews or suggest are welcome. Peace it out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guatemala's pov**

I open the door and to my surprise then angry find Honduras there. And oh wait he has friends too, Colombia, Panama and Chile. I gave them all a dirty look and ask what they wanted.

" thought you still be gone?"

Honduras stated when he saw me and told to get Jenni here now. When I ask why should I? he told me shut up you scum bag and to get me that beauty that you don't deserve to had as your capital.

I pull out my pistol and aim it at his face.

" Shit he got a gun"

Chile said and back away from the others. " you weren't dare, you weakling!" Honduras taunt me and try to push me away from the door way.

I shot and nick his left ear which lead him to fall to the ground. The 5'5, dark brown skin, dark eyes and short brown hair nation curse out at me while the other countries back away from me.

Colombia who 5'8, has a deep tan, brown eyes, long black hair and a scar on his left face cheek. Turns around and runs to a van park in my driveway, while Panama who is Colombia's twin joins him.

Panama looks the same as Colombia but has no scar and hair is shorter. Chile also gets in the van and they all drive off leaving Honduras here.

I kick Honduras and told the wanker to leave I kill him.

And he left shouting threats of revenge and how he will get Guatemala City. I put my pistol away and rejoin the others.

My boss asks me what the heck just happen and who did I shot. I told what happen and he got angry at me.

" damn it Guatemala I know you have no love for fellow Latin countries but you just can't shot them when they piss you off. I likely going to get calls from their bosses tomorrow!"

He told me and thankfully Jenni call out that dinner is getting cold. Dinner was good, Jenni made _Tamales colorados _("red tamales") which are made with tomato and achiote (annato seed) that give them their color, wrapped with corn masa and are stuffed with tomato _recado_ (a flavorful thick sauce), roasted red bell pepper strips, capers, green olives, and chicken, beef or pork.

Molina comment to Jenni how amazing great her cooking is and ask if she can have the leftovers packed for him to take back to the capital.

She said yes and got start on it, while my Puntland and Somaliland gracefully thank Jenni for the meal.

Peter ask if he can have more please. I smile as she gave him a second helping, kiss his forehead, then told him to eat up so he can get big and strong.

Jenni just loves Peter, treats him if he is her own son and I remember thinking it was be awkward having a child around the house. But no he bright up our days with his troublemaking and crazy little adventures.

After dinner my boss and the two African nations leave together back to the city. Molina invited the two the national palace and also told me to write a report of what is being ship to us.

Told to go to sleep after they all left and tuck in Peter for bed in his bedroom. I spend the next hour writing my report in my study and also going over new additions of my navy.

Which are five destroyers of the soviet Kotlin- class they were all thought to have be scrap but Russia kept some and sold me those five. Also got three Nanuchka class

Corvettes, three cruisers of the _Ticonderoga_-class which was decommissioned along with two other ones.

We barely save those ships from being scrap but they cost us a lot. Also got nine Pohang- class corvettes from South Korea which they sold because they are planning on replacing that class with the Incheon class. They needed funds for the building of that class so they about half the old class to us.

Also we are planning to buy two air carriers of older design soon. The air carrier _**Minas Gerais **_of the Colossus class which Brazil use until 2001 when it sold for scrap. Thankfully when she arrived at Alang, India in 2004 they didn't dismantle instantly and in 2006 we got them postpone taking the ship apart so we could raise the funds to buy.

If every thing goes well next month she is ours and we also in talks with Spain to buy the _**Príncipe de Asturias**_ of the Spanish navy which due to be withdrew from service on Feb 13 of this year because of defense cuts.

Spain already told me, my government has a high chance of getting since his government needs the money and their really much not many buyers for it anyway.

I finish the report and put in my desk draw. Then change for bed and fell asleep in my good old bed.

**Other one finish people, next be soon I guess and the next chapter will deal with a on going war that Guatemala's boss got him involved in. Review and suggest welcome. Peace out everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guatemala/Aurelian's pov**

**May 24 2013 Sharana, Paktika province Afghanistan **

" RPG!"

I heard being shout as I drop to the ground. As a rocket slam into the building behind and brought it down. I roll to my side, got right back and rise my Ak -47 to gun down the shooter.

But one of my men always shot the shooter and he now lying on the street dead.

" secure the area and politely check the nearby buildings for more insurgents"

I told a Major and watch him pass down the orders to the rest of the unit. I sigh as I down a moment to rest and think what to do next.

Been in this country since January as punishment for what for shooting at Chile, Honduras, Colombia and Panama. I am to help lead the 25,000 strong Guatemala force in Afghanistan.

we are Officially part of the ISAF forces in the country and been here since 2011. Oh I can still remember the face of high ranking military and political leaders when we announce that we are joining the mission here.

The US of A transport all our men and our light equipment since we don't have the Logistics to move them. The Americans handed over control of this province after we request it and they gladly gave us it and move the troops station here to a other province.

Anyway my army been fighting the insurants in one of the most hostile and isolate province in this country. Most of the almost half a million people resident of this province live in the rural areas and also this province also mostly rural.

With limited infrastructure in place and most of it was damage in the war. Though the Americans had been repairing and adding more to the infrastructure before they left.

But now it is our job to do that and is going well I guess. But the Taliban been attacking more often and destroying or damaging phone lines and power lines we set up. And so we launch a massive offensive against them in the entire province.

Codename Operation Downfall the offensive is in its third day and though our spy network we captured, arrest or killed dozens of those bastards

We also train the Afghan national police and all Afghan national security forces in the province. The training is harsh with the physical regimen very tough, we also begin taking down tribe rivalry between the two main pashtun tribes, getting them all to work together and the job is even harder to do since one in ten Afghans can't read or write.

So we end up having to give crash courses in learning to read. Pretty much we teach them what they need to know and also we been organizing a militia in the province. The purpose of this Militia is to allow civilians to protect themselves from the Taliban.

The Militia is call the Paktika's people Militia and its been successfully. They fought and help drove the insurgents out of most of the province's districts plus killed or capture hundreds of Talibans since last year.

They got a separate command structure from the ANSF in the province. Surprising the Taliban in the Paktika are getting desperate the recent attack today is a other example of them showing they can still attack any time they want.

Anyway Downfall is going well, we driving insurgents out their strongholds or bases. ANSF in the province are all Guatemalan trained like the Militia and are more motivate than usual forces.

Maybe because most of my army can relate to these guys. When me and Molina expanded the armed forces, most of the new recruits were people living in poverty who saw the chance for a decent pay by joining the army or other services and the many Afghans live in poverty struggling to every day to keep food on the table .

Also we also suffer civil war back home and I think most of all is that we are different from the Americans. The Afghan men are just tired of this war, tired of their wives, daughters, sons and other family members being killed, rape, kidnapped or torture by the Taliban.

The most purpose is not only to defeat the Taliban but also drive them into the district of Surobi where we can finish them off. The Militia and NASF are also involved and doing a great job in helping. If the reports I getting from my field commanders are right.

" sir General Aceituno is radioing in that the Taliban in Gomai district are in full retreat "

My radioman told me and I smile at this news then got into a BMP-1 to head for the front line since the Province capital is secure now.

**June 5**

**Surobi district **

" move it boys"

I shouted at several soldiers as machine gun rounds pour all around us. We take cover behind some large boulders and hear that gunner pounding the boulders until some with a RPG takes him out.

" enemy gunner down"

A sergeant say out loud and then orders his squad to advance. I take a minute to catch my breathe and examine the battlefield, Operation Downfall is almost to an end the much of the Taliban in Paktika are trap in this district though have escape but we still be bagging most of them and that is good enough with me.

I heard several MIG-21 from the two squadrons of them station here from my air force flying by to drop GP bombs.

Spend the next hour fighting to reach a large village that the Taliban fortified. The place already been hit by a few air strikes and artillery from my forces. The insurants were fighting to the last man which is fine with me or my guys.

We charge right in with fresh reinforcements from the ANSF and after a short battle push them out of the village. Then pound the bastards when we got them to retreat into a open field and afterwards mop up what is left plus take any survivors prisoner.

We took about 59 prisoners and killed close to two hundred of them during the last three days of fighting.

All in all we killed 767, captured 454, captured large amounts of weapons light and heavy plus recovered in a few their stronghold important Intel. We got their shadow province/ province commander Sangeen Zadran who was wound but still alive.

A few hours later after some celebrating back at a FOB(forward operating base) I received a call from the Americans in Kandahar province, seem that the Taliban are planning some thing big there and they want us Guatemalans there help.

I told major General Alexander Jesus Aceituno who is commander of one of the two divisions that make up this force. Also Major general got Marcus Alan Perez who commands the other one and Brigadier General Marc Cortez who leads a brigade of Kaibiles ( the Guatemala elite special forces train in jungle and counterinsurgency warfare).

I explain the situation and Alexander didn't like saying the men deserve rest for our victory. While Marcus agree we should wait a while before moving any forces to Kandahar and Marc will he just sat back listening.

Since I am in overall command I told five thousand men from Alexander's division will be moving out by tomorrow with two thousand from Marcus with some of Marc's special forces coming with us.

After some more talking we end the meeting and the orders are give out. I take a walk around the base and to my surprise a little afghan girl with unusual green eyes handed me a flower and bow before running off to mother who works as one of our cooks in the base.

I smile as I stare at the yellow flower and wonder if we really are making a differences in this country.

**Well this chapter done, next be soon and my also my OC will be meeting Afghanistan next chapter. Reviews or suggest are welcome. Until next time everyone. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a other chapter people! but I will now be doing other pov than my OC. I likely be OOC with many Hetalia characters except for other OC I create. But I try to keep what kept the changes small but they will be noticeable. **

**Afghanistan's pov **

**June 6**

**Kandahar city airport**

**Kandahar province **

I watch as plane after plane lands on the runaway and unloads men and supplies. The men getting off the planes looks battle harden and just passes American troops as they prepare to move out.

At first I thought they were just Americans reinforcement until I notice they were darker skin then most U.S troops I seen and wore old style desert BDU. But no not Americans a colonel later told me they are Guatemalans and are moving out for patrol even though they just got here.

By the end of the day they all arrival here at the main NATO base in the province. The first wave of them already gone on patrol nearby, the rest set up their quarters and organized their equipment in the base.

The next day Guatemala greeted me in the morning and ask me how I am doing. To my embarrassment I blush at the Central American country, he almost at least six feet, fit, has short black comb to the right side and has a very light brown skin tone. Oh his rare green eyes were also dreamy, I told him I doing fine and thank him for his help in Paktika.

He grin and told me if was his men who did most of the work. He then talk ask questions about what is the situation in the province, how many Taliban are there and status of my ANSF in the province.

" the Taliban been attacking more often than usual, also blowing up more bombs too and I not sure how many insurgents there are, America knows but he is in Kabul at the moment and ANSF in the province are fighting decently"

I told Guatemala who thanks me for the information and ask if I will walk with him. I told him yes and we took around the base and it was ok he ask some more questions though. In the end he told me tomorrow they will start operations in Kandahar city.

And they will need a list of suspected Talibans in the city, supplies to available and compete support from my ANSF.

Then he left but before he did he took my hand and kiss it like France will do.

I walk to my quarters thinking how different this man is from America.

**Unknown's pov**

How dare that he kiss her hand, she is my and my alone. Guatemala is going to get mouth full when I done with him.

I been helping Afghanistan since 2001 and I should be the one who gets the girl because I am the hero.

Anyway I just eat the rest of my burger and drink a cold can of soda. Then go and catch some sleep since I just came here from Kabul on a plane almost thirty minutes ago.

**Guatemala 's pov **

" Sir we almost got all our gear and the what AFV that could be move by plane ready for future operations" Marcus told me as I join him after meeting with Afghanistan who surprising is a Female. I always thought she was man before then again I never met or pay any attention to her until today.

" good tomorrow we start building support with the locals and set a Militia like in Paktika. We also be arresting any suspected Talibans in the city and outside it for some simple interrogating. So can single out the likely ones who Talibans or connect to them in some way. We tag them and let them lead us to any cells or groups in Kandahar"

I said to Marcus who nods knowing the drill and I get into a BMP-1 to drive around the city so I can get to know the streets and any important landmarks.

The drive took four hours to compete and I enjoy it even though I was on look out for any bombs or attacks.

It dark when we got back to base and I decide to sleep since tomorrow is going to be a big day for us.

**Finish hope you guys enjoy it, next be in a while since I be updating my stories too, and also anyone want me to create OC country because I ideas for Personifies for other countries in the worlds. **

**Reviews or suggests as always are welcome and see you until next time. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the awesome series Hetalia!**

**Unknown location in Guatemala**

**Unknown's pov**

" beautiful isn't Michael?"

I ask my chief of staff who nodded at the view we share. The new ships of the navy were out on war games. The soviet design Kotlin class destroyers armed with four 130mm guns, 16 45mm guns, 3 ASW (anti submarine warfare) mortars and about 50 small mines. Also near them are the also Soviet design Nanuchka class missile Corvette armed with six P-120 Malakhit missiles, the 9K33 _Osa_ SAM( surface to air) with 20 missiles, 2 57mm guns and one AK-630 30mm gun.

Behind them are the three _Ticonderoga_-class cruiser armed with 2 Guided Missile Launching System (GMLS), 68 RIM-66 Standard MR SAM missiles, 2 5"/54 caliber Mark 45 guns, 2 Phalanx CIWS 20 mm Gatling guns, 4 50 cal guns and 2 Mark 32 Surface Vessel Torpedo Tubes. Also with them are the Pohang class corvette armed with 2 OTO Melara 76 mm guns, 2 Mark 32 Surface Vessel Torpedo Tubes and 2 Breda 40mm/70 twin cannon (DARDO**).**

They all move in perfect formation as they begin practice. I turn to Michael and ask him if the government and navy decide which ships make up the two fleet which we will spit all of these ships into.

" yes sir Rear Admiral Aceituno, here is the list and your in command of the Atlantic fleet"

He told me and I smile at this news then read the paper he also gave me. The Kotlin ships _Dauntless, Titan, Windbreaker, Swordfish and Aurelian _along with Pohang ships, _Hero, Bruce lee( yeah seriously, I don't know why the navy chosen that name), Maya_, _Courageous, Tohil, Q'uq'umatz, Vucub-Caquix, Justo Rufino Barrios and Augustus._

Also the Ticonderoga class ships _Guatemala, Los Altos, and Quetzaltenango_. Plus Nanuchka class ships _Hades, Quetzal and Olintepeque will organized in the following matter._

Pacific fleet

_Los Altos_

_Titan_

_Tohil_

_Dauntless _

_Hero_

_Hades_

_Quetzal_

_Justo Rufino Barrios_

_Swordfish_

_Maya_

_Atlantic fleet_

_Olintepeque _

_Quetzaltenango_

_Guatemala_

_Q'uq'umatz_

_Vucub-Caquix_

_Augustus_

_Courageous _

_Bruce lee_

_Windbreaker_

_Aurelian_

The flagships of each fleet will be two air carriers that are still being refit. One is a former Brazil and other is from Spain that they decommission in February.

They had been renamed _Fallen and Tecun Uman_. Fallen is the Pacific flagship while Tecun Uman is the Atlantic and my ship too.

I told Michael to send me the report of the war games after they are finish as I left to see the Tecun Uman.

**Unknown Mansion **

**San Salvador ,El Salvador**

In a large red mansion a young short woman stares at her reflect in the mirror as her maid brushes her long black hair.

" Maria"

She said to her maid stop brushing her hair.

" yes ms. Romero is their something wrong?

The maid asked her boss who has a thoughtful look on her face.

"I thinking I leaving Julius soon"

She told her Maria and she gasps at this news then gives a confused look to her mistress.

" he becoming more corrupt, lazy, he not helping in the cleaning up his lands from the drug cartels and likely cheating on me with some Puta "

She said and told Maria to continue brushing her hair.

" then why do you stay with him?"

Maria asked as she begins brushing her boss's hair again.

" because my dear Maria when I first started dating him he had money and power. Though now well that power is fading but he still has money but I really getting tired of him anyway"

She said to her maid and pull from her dresser a folder fill with papers with photos of men.

" Maria this folder is full of countries that my assistant Eva Martin found suitable to be my next lover. Now you going to help me pick one of these men."

She tells the maid and spread out the profiles of the men.

" lets see we got America, England, France, Canada , Russia, Saudi Arabia, China, Japan, Germany Australia, Thailand and mmm Guatemala. Ok America out since I not dating some burger loving fool who shouts he is the hero everyday. Russia no way! England…. No I don't to eat any of his cooking and but he is a gentleman but I seen what can happen if you eat his food. Saudi Arabia is definably out I not wearing what Arab woman dress in. France… no he such a flirted and womanizer. Australia and Thailand no I don't know them that well plus they are a little weird. China not sure but he seems ok but he is a communist after all so I guess no. Germany no way he too much of a serious man and also I think he gay since he hang out with North Italy so much. Now Japan he has money and influence but so shy around woman so I guess no then. Canada? Who the heck is he? Arrgh…. I guess none of these guys are worthy of me"

" Mistress you forgot one, Mr. Guatemala" Maria said as she examine his profile.

" Maria I know that man and there is nothing special about him, he not worthy of me or even my attention."

" but Ms. Romero look at his profile its very impressing"

The maid told her boss who sighs, looks over at her one time lover's profile and her eyes widen as she reading it.

" Your right Maria it is, lets see he been married five time but all were political marriages during wars and they usual ended after the war. Fought in several wars at home and aboard also he was a mercenary for a while. Also he under the process of Industrializing his economy lately while his government has been restructuring the armed forces, police, bureaucracy, prison system and upgrading his infrastructures. Also since the founding of major gold deposits in 2006 in one of his departments he now more wealthy… maybe I should look him up"

She said with her maid agreeing and tells Maria to have Eva find out more on Guatemala. Then she declares for she will take a walk now.

Some where in Afghanistan a man felt a shiver down his back as he walk though a busy street.

**Hope you all enjoy it, any feedback is welcome and until next time people.**


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is filler I guess **

**I don't own awesome series Hetalia **

**June 20 2013**

**Guatemala city/ Jenni**

"Peter stop fighting me"

"I don't want to wear it"

" fine then no dinner tonight!"

"ok I wear it !"

Peter or Sealand said as I leave so he can put on the clothes I brought him today.

I sigh as I wish Aurelian is here to help with Peter, he tiring me out and I still have lots of things to do.

Lets see I got to fix the garage door which is jam, do the laundry, check my small garden, get the mail and cook dinner.

I go into the garage, grab the tool box where it is and start working on the door.

It working again after an hour I were had been deal earlier but Peter who try help cause the door to slam into me.

I sent outside to play and hopefully not cause any trouble or accidents. Then toss all the dirty clothes in the washing machine and after pouring the soap started it.

Then I went out side to see my garden and thankfully found that Peter hasn't in some way destroyed it. I took out some yummy looking carrots, tomato and peas for dinner then watered the plants.

Heard the phone ring as I walk in the house, put away the vegetables and answer it.

" hey Jenni! Its me Seychelles"

" Hi Seychelles, how you been?

" good and you?"

" great, I just doing some things around the house, getting Peter ready to leave Sweden and Finland tonight"

" going to miss the little rascal?"

"yes but we get him again in January at least"

" so how Guatemala?

" good…. Last I heard from him, he in Afghanistan and I really hope he back soon."

" oh that sad to hear, but anyway have you told him yet?

" no not yet I just wafting for the right moment"

" Jenni you been waiting fifty years to tell him you love him! Just get it over already, if he returns your feeling good for if not well at least you two can still be best friends at least."

" but what if it messes up our friendship instead!"

" you don't know if you don't tell him"

"yes I guess your right I tell him when he gets back or later this year but I will tell him I love him"

" good to hear, also Hungary hosting a sleep over with other female countries and capital cities too. Want to go?"

" awesome where is it?"

" it will be at some mansion outside New York city that Hungary will be renting, during the world meeting that will be held in the city in two weeks and it starts at eight."

" cool, I be there then and Hungary hi when you see her"

" sure, bye now see at the sleepover"

I put down the phone and kept myself from screaming out loud. I love sleepovers, especially with Hungary who always brings her "cough" Yaoi " cough" collection and also like hear some gossip especially if is about boys.

Anyway I cook up dinner fast and got Peter back in the house. Sweden and Finland soon came to the mansion, after a good dinner they left with peter who gave a hug before saying good bye.

I clean up and as I was going to sleep I got a call on my phone and smile as I realize who is calling.

**Well I hope you all like, the next be soon with Guatemala back, review or suggests to the story are welcome. Until next time people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Hetalia **

**New York City, USA**

**July 5 2013**

**Guatemala/ Aurelian's pov**

" Guatemala I want paste now"

Italy told me again as I carry him on my back.

" not yet Italy!"

I shouted at him and he whimpers at my reaction to his whinny about how he wants paste.

" Italy please I get you paste later but we got an meeting to attend, I left Afghanistan for this meeting and things are getting pretty heavy back there"

I tell the big baby who say sorry to me and get off my back. We both enter the meeting room and grab some empty seats near Taiwan, Armenia, Azerbaijan and Maldives.

" hey Italy and Guatemala how you two been?"

Taiwan asks the both of us.

" Ho buona Taiwan e il mio buon amico Guatemala è appena tornato dall'Afghanistan"

"that great to hear, I hope with my heart that Mr. Guatemala wasn't hurt in anyway while fighting and I hope he gets a good long rest"

Taiwan told Italy who grins and then flirts with her a little before I smack him on the side of the head.

" pay attention Italy or not paste"

I whisper to him as Germany started the meeting with roll call. I gave him a cold stare when looks at me as he call my name out. The man dump Italy on yesterday and just barely three hour after I got here.

Ended up babysitting the Italian since yesterday and chasing him when he try to skip this meeting to flirt with pretty girls.

" hello"

I heard someone say next to me and turn to see Armenia grinning.

" hi"

I said not knowing what to say to her since we never socialize or even sat near each other. She ask me if I think Germany is a uptight man and I told of course he is but he can loose up sometimes.

" yeah when he drinks I bet and oh you can call me Honoria. And what can I call you or do you just prefer Guatemala?"

" my human name is Aurelian"

I told her and she ask me if I got a last name too.

"Argead"

I replied to her and we got into talking about what subjects will be talk about during the meeting.

The meeting went as usual mostly the same subjects and a few fights started that I help break up.

" damn you England "

France scream as I drag him away from England who started a fight between the two because France flirting with Ireland.

" let me go Guatemala I going to kick his cul "

France said as I tie him to his seat with some duck tape Germany gave me while England is gag and tie to his seat too.

" thanks Guatemala"

Germany told me and I told him its not nothing really. Then asked if he coming with me and Italy to the green day concert today?

" Green day?"

The man asks while trying to figure what that is it.

" they are a American punk rock band, their playing a concert in central park tonight and I Italy got tickets for it."

" maybe"

Ludwig tells me before I rejoin Italy who still flirting or now just talking with Taiwan.

" pervert!"

I heard Switzerland shouted at Poland who was trying to change Liechtenstein in to a cute dress he got for her.

" what I wanted to how see looks in it Vash"

Poland said as Switzerland has a rifle out and readying to shoot him. I go for my own gun but remember I dress in my normal clothes. Green day T shirt, black jeans, all star shoes and studded belt.

I grab Italy instead and tell him I sorry for doing this then throw him at Vash. Switzerland goes down and I rush forward to get his rifle which he drops after getting hit with a flying Italian.

After getting his gun I aim it at him and tell Italy to get back to his seat.

" Switzerland get back to your seat or else you get fill with lead. Poland you too, kept your hands to yourself or I cut them off and make you eat them."

I said and the two of them did as I said, I toss the rifle to Germany who caught it in one hand. Remove the bullet from the chamber and magazine then toss it to the floor.

" ok I think that about ends the first day of this world meeting"

America said out loud and everyone more or less agree before leaving the room. But Germany stops them by saying we still need to talk about the pull out from Afghanistan next year.

America said we can discuss it tomorrow and leaves but he give me a dirty look before leaving the room.

Germany declared the meeting over until tomorrow morning. Italy rejoins me with Armenia, Taiwan and Ireland in tow and asks if I got enough tickets for them too.

" yeah I got ten tickets Italy"

I told him and he jumps up cheering then runs off. And returns with his brother south Italy or Romano, Japan, Canada and Philippines.

" can they come too?"

He asks me and I nodded which cause him to hug me.

"where did you get Green day tickets anyway. I thought you were in Afghanistan until yesterday"

Ireland ask me and I tell her I got them off an American colonel in a poker game last week.

" ok lets go before the concert starts in three hour but I want to get a bit to eat before it"

I said and everyone agrees to getting some thing to eat especially Italy who still wants paste.

Italy, Armenia, Ireland, Taiwan and me get into the rental car I got while the other follow in South Italy's rental car to a nice Italian restaurant I know.

**I end this here and next chapter it will be from Italy or maybe a other OC's pov. Also be including the sleepover mention in the last chapter too. Reviews or suggests are welcome and until next time people!. **

**p.s any one wants me to do any pairings in the story?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is a chapter people, also the history in this story is going to be slightly different but its only going to be small and I thinking of changing the title any one got ideas for a new title?**

**I don't the awesome series Hetalia! **

**Canada's pov**

" Romano you idiot we almost hit that car!"

I heard Philippines shout at Romano who is driving.

"screw you "

Romano told her and just before she could attack him Japan thankfully told to stop fighting. And for Romano to keep his eyes on the road or he will use his sword on him.

"honestly you two, can you both go five minutes with fighting? Japan said with a disappoint look on his face.

" but he almost hit that car!"

Philippines told him and Romano say he got distracted by that horrible music you are playing on the stereo

" Katy Perry is a awesome singer you dirty tomato eater"

Philippines replied and I sigh with Japan hoping we get to the restaurant soon.

" I think we are here"

Romano said as I see that Guatemala's car has slows down and stops in an empty parking space. Romano slows the car too and enters the parking area but can't seem to find a spot to park.

" thank god, we're here I couldn't stand a other minutes with this one"

Philippines say as she gets out of the car. Me and Japan also get out while Romano finds a parking spaces.

" what the fuck you guys leaving me to find a spot alone.

"yes and just join us when your done"

Japan tells Romano as we both move to enter the restaurant.

Taiwan waves to us from a large table, I found a seat next to Vietnam who was invited by Taiwan, Japan next to North Italy and South Italy at this moment arrival.

He got a spot on the right side Japan, Philippines found a seat next to Guatemala who is sandwich between Vietnam and her. He look nervous around them but keeps cool and orders a Lasagna with some Parmesan cheese, Vietnam and Philippines also get the same.

The two Italy get Carbonara and _Spaghetti aglio e olio_ while Taiwan gets Lasagna too. Japan and Armenia got some thing call Pasta e fagioli, Ireland got pizza with some Bel Paese, while I got something call Minestrone which is a soup North Italy tells me.

And for drinks most of us got red wine to drink except for Guatemala or Aurelian as Italy told me is his human name. He got a non alcoholic beer instead.

" Aurelian don't you want some wine instead?"

Italy asked him after he orders the drink.

" I used to have a drinking problem Italy"

He told the Italian and now haves a don't ask face on. But North Italy doesn't it and say that Prussia says that drinking washes away your problems.

" no it doesn't Italy, all its does is just numbs it and usual the problems always still there. I was drunk 15 hours a day ITALY, I had fucked problems and all Alcohol did was just numb it. And when I was sober I hated it, thoughts of suicide were always on my mind and my bosses were no help they were like Man up you lazy drunk bastard or I beat the crap out of you or they just ignore my problems and order me back to work."

He told North Italy who once was speechless and looks away.

" hey Canada what you been up too since the war?"

Aurelian then asked to try and change the topic.

" which war?"

I ask him since I don't recall ever going to war against Guatemala.

" World war II dude"

" you were there?"

I ask shock at this.

" Yeah I serve as a mercenary for the axis powers though out the whole war."

He told and I look at the Italian brothers and Japan who all nod to me.

" but why your government was neutral in war?"

" well their lots of reason why I fought. Money was one but I got other reasons too. Plus if I didn't then I weren't have met these three or Germany"

He said and point out the Italian brothers and Japan.

" yeah we had fun back then"

North say and the former axis power members agreed.

" and he also a monster on the battlefield, he help me defend Sicily when you and other allies invaded there. How allies tanks did you knock out during the fighting there Aurelian?" Romano said and Guatemala thought for a minute before answering.

" about between forty to fifty of them over the course of two and a half weeks Romano. Also damaged a lot of Allies vehicles and slowly down Patton but we still lost Sicily in the end. But at least we still inflict massive casualties on them."

He said, he and the former axis powers then talk about old times.

" hey kiku remember when we invade Philly lands?"

" yes I remember, we smash though the beach defenses easily and routed much of the American plus native troops there" Japan said as he now look lost in old memories.

" caught America with his pants down, though MacArthur held out until April before the Philippines finally fell and we took tens of thousands prisoners. Really suck that we lost and Kiku did you really have to hand me over to Soviet Union after you surrender? "

Aurelian tells Japan with a frown on his face.

" I sorry but he said I he won't take Sakhalin from me if I turn you over"

Japan whispers and looks away in shame.

" I know Kiku, I can't really blame you and don't worry I got over it decades ago"

Aurelian told Kiku who smiles at hearing this.

The rest of the meal went well, the former axis members talk some more of the war and told some funny stories. Guatemala's phone starts ringing at we are leaving.

" yes sir I be on the plane tomorrow and back in Afghanistan to finish up our latest offensive, yeah I know the plane leaves at ten but sir I can't really leave now since the meetings aren't done yet, I can leave in three days boss. Ok thanks sir I promise I be back there in three days"

I heard him say as he likely was talking with his boss.

We all then got back into the cars and drove off to the concert.

**I decision to do the pov though Canada because I find him funny and cool. Anyway next chapter be the concert and I have some America bashing there too. Also I do the sleepover next chapter since I needed to rush this one. Reviews or suggests are welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Guatemala/ Aurelian's pov**

" this so awesome!"

I hear Taiwan say to Vietnam as she is cheering and screaming at Green day. Vietnam looks uncomfortable with all the shouting and yelling around her.

" hey baby wants some company after the show"

I hear some dude who seated behind Kim asked her, she try to politely decline his offer but he gets aggression and grab her arm.

" c'mon baby I can show a nice Asian girl like you how to have some fun"

He said with a smug look on his face and I decide to step in.

" hey she is with me"

I tell the guy who gets mad and tells me to fuck off. I punch him in the face as my respond to that and watch him fall back to his seat.

" thanks Aurelian"

Nam said to me while she has a blush developing on her face and returns her attention to the show.

" that was nice"

I hear Canada who is next to me say. I just shrug at him and listen to a awesome band play.

During the show I notice Japan was acting like a wild teen., the Italian brothers too and Philippines having Canada carry her on his shoulders. Ireland seeing this decide to have me hold her up on my shoulders too.

" thanks Aurelian the view here is much better"

Emer told me as she enjoys the view and after the concert ended the girls join a crowd of fan girls fighting for autographs from the band.

Taiwan asks me if I could help her though the crowds since she kind of short plus the some of the girls in the crowd are rough.

" sure thing"

I tell her and her eyes light up, I held her tightly as I shove us though the crowd of fans and reach the band.

" oh thank you Mr. Guatemala"

Taiwan told me as she moves to Billie Armstrong with a note and pen.

" Aurelian is that you?"

I hear the front man of Green day say after he notices me behind Taiwan as she gets her autograph from him.

" hey, long time no see"

Is all I can say to him.

" hey guys look who it is"

Billie shouts at his band mates, Mike, Cool and Jason come over. And after greetings and handshakes they ask where I been lately.

" back home working for my government and stuff"

I tell them and they just laugh at this.

" working for the man now, what happen to you man and want to hang with us in the tour bus?"

Jason asks me and I told him I not for the US government and sure to hanging out with them.

" Aurelian you know Green day!"

Emer asked me with shock in her eyes.

" we met this chap back on our first tour, he and his girlfriend join our tour. He was our backup Guitarist while his girl help in make up and outfits"

Billie told her and I told him again that Jenni is my best friend not girlfriend.

" but she is a girl and your friend right?"

Billie said with that reply he always gives me when I tell him I not dating Jenni.

" yeah"

I just say and he gave me a smirk. The others catch up to me, like with Taiwan and Ireland the others are shock to learn I know Green day. I got the band to give them autographs and join them in their tour bus. But I told Canada and the others to leave with out me.

" are you sure about that"

He asked me when I gave him my car keys, I tell Matthew I get a taxi or something and also said to the Canadian not to damage the car since it's a rental.

" think you can get me something from them"

Philippines asks me as I leaving with the band.

" I try to but no promises ok"

I reply to her and leave with the guys.

"how is Adrienne and the kids?"

I questioned Billie who told me they are great and often asked if he heard from me.

" so dude what's been happening man, last I heard from you or Jenni was 2005? "

Billie asks me as he and the guys sit on a couch.

" sorry about losing contact you all, our bosses been keep us busy and more now since 2006. Also you all know what me and Jenni are and time sometimes passes us fast with out us noticing for a while. But lets together next month at your place Billie?"

" sounds like a awesome idea man, should me and Adrienne have the boys there? I mean they don't know what you two are and its been year since they last saw you and Jenni?

" sure have them there, we can explain to them everything and I bet they will have tons of questions like you or Adrienne or the guys here did."

" ok I what's your number so I text you the date we can all meet"

Billie asks me and I give my latest phone number and Cool pop open some cokes for us to drink we got into talking about the old days and how we all met plus the crazy stunts we pull or the adventures we had together.

Two hours later the guys have a limo they call drive me to a location outside the city.

**Jenni's pov **

" ok Jenni which one do you want?"

Hungary asks me as she holds up two of her Yaoi manga, one was about two friends who fall in love with each other and other one is about two rivals who also fall in love.

" I go with the first"

I told her and she handed me it. I as I starting to read it I could help but giggle at the cover art.

" hey can I have it after your done with it"

I hear Singapore ask me and I tell her sure. And I also take a look around the room to see who's here, we got Taiwan, Vietnam, Philippines, East Timor, Tajikistan, Nepal, Malaysia, Laos, Turkmenistan, Armenia, Hungary, Liechtenstein, Ukraine, Belarus, Afghanistan, Monaco, Iraqi and Seychelles.

We also had at least six capitals here too not counting me.

" hey Hungary some guy named Prussia asking for you"

I heard Laos tell Hungary as she holding a phone.

" what does he want?"

She said as she took the phone from Laos and started talking with Prussia.

" no get you own ride Prussia"

Hungary say and ends the call.

" call you believe that man calls me so I can drive his drunk ass back to his hotel room"

She asks me and I say " walking should do him some good".

I then finish reading the manga and after stopping a nosebleed pass it to Singapore.

At this moment the mansion's door bell ring and Seychelles goes down stair to answer it.

" hey Jenni looks who's here!"

I hear my friend shout a minute later and find to my surprise Aurelian standing at the room's door way.

**Hope you all like it, next be soon and I think I have Prussia show up next chapter and crash the sleepover. Reviews or suggests are welcome. Also i be creating elite units for the Guatemala army in this story, so anyone wants to help, just give me a name for a battalion or regiment, what makes them special like they wear different color uniforms than other units or type of weapons they used and i try to make it work. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my longest chapter up to date for this story. I only hope you all find it good and any reviews will be welcome.**

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Guatemala city/Jenni's pov**

" Aurelian what are you doing here?"

" Lookinggggg for you babyyyy"

He said in a slur tone and lean heavily against a wall.

" ARE YOU DRUNK!"

I shout at him and he just nods his head. And also holds up a empty wine bottle in front of me.

" where did you get that!?"

I asked him as I took the bottle away from him and punch him right on the face.

" I so sorryyyy I fell off the wwwagon Jenni I thought one drinkkkkk of wineeeeeee won't hurt. Then thingggg I know the bottle emptyyyy."

He told me as he got back on his feet.

" Aurelian answer my question !"

I told him and he explain he got from the inside of a limo.

" why were you in a limo?"

I tell him and he explain how he went to a Green day concert and after the show the band saw him which lead to him hanging with them.

" oh Billie say hi and wants us to meet him, Adrienne, their kids and band for dinner or something."

" That sounds awesome, gods has it really been years since talk with them. Well lets all get together and catch up then"

I said and he passes his phone to me then say Billie gave him his number. Then he passes out and I sigh heavily at this.

" Hungary can you help me sober him up"

I ask Elisabeth who said yeah and we both drag him to the bathroom. Throw him in the bathtub and turn on the showers he wakes up, shouting at us and climbs out of the tub.

" what the heck you two"

I answer him with a slap to the face and tell him if he ever drinks again I will make him regret it.

" ok I got message just don't hit me again"

He told me and promise me again no more alcohol. I leave the room with Hungary following as we both rejoin the others.

" so that's your boss, thought he look more like Spain but he actually cuter than him"

Singapore say to me and I felt like punching her and saying he is my bitch.

" hey Philippines, Matt told me you got my rental car, give me the car keys please"

I hear Aurelian's voice from the door way and Philippines tells him that he is in no condition to drive.

" fine then I just go sleep down stairs on the couch in the living room"

He said and yawn but Singapore stops him.

" hey stop I got some questions to ask you?

She said and he looks surprise at this.

" ok ask away"

He reply and enter the room then sat down on a chair.

" ok, Jenni once mention you were Maya is that true?"

Singapore said and waits for his answer.

" yeah I used to be the Maya civilization, I was born between 2000 and 1500 B.C. My mom was Olmec civilization the first civilization in the Americas before Europeans came and also consider to be mother of all preColumbus civilizations. She also developed the first writing system, ritual bloodletting and Mesoamerican ballgame. My mom lands were in southern portion of Mexico's gulf coast region. My dad was Zapotec civilization but he was the original one, one of my younger brother took his place after he die and I anything else"

He told her and I notice she is writing all this down.

" how was your childhood"

She then asked Aurelian.

" well since I was the first born child and also first born son. I was pretty much pamper as a child and almost never denial anything by my parents. You know ancient Maya parents never say no their kids when they wanted things, only if they could hurt themselves or others did they say no to them."

" ok one last question, many siblings do you have and what is the deal with that doomsday calendar?"

" four and you ask a other question but I still answer it. You know Jenni ask me that same question last year when she saw people talking about that. The world was never going to end, that just stupid mumbo jumbo and besides the humans mistranslations it wrong too."

Aurelian told her this and lean back in his chair looking at the ceiling.

" well their still many things I want to know but maybe later you can tell me"

Singapore say to him and hops on his lap then pass him a piece of paper.

" looks like she making a move on him"

Seychelles whisper to me and I almost right there attack Singapore but I control myself.

" I loved to talk to tell you more. Man those were the days I was more care free, wild, almost do anything I want and a bunch of other stuff"

Aurelian said and sighs as he now lost in memories.

" sounded fun"

Singapore comments to him and gets sad.

" yeah it was until the drought and Spain came"

He said in a harsh tone and thankfully his phone ring at this moment. I passed it to him and he answers it.

" Hey Prussia what's up man?"

"sorry dude but I been drinking earlier….. No Prussia the old me not back, Jenni will beat me if she catches me drinking again and I have Germany pick you up."

" I don't care dude, I can't drive and just take it like a awesome man ok now bye"

He said as he ended up and looks at Hungary.

" did he try you already"

" yep"

" ok I going to crash downstairs, got to attend a meeting of all Latin American countries in the morning before the world one" Aurelian say and yawns as he gets Singapore off him and leaves the room.

The sleepover still went on and we play several games including a very embarrassedly truth or dare before we all went to sleep.

**NEXT DAY**

**Aurelian's pov**

I sigh for like the fifth time and wondering why I was so stupid to drink last night. My head still pounding and with today's meetings its going to be a rough day for me.

Anyway I get in still the meeting room and find a seat next to Venezuela and Paraguay. They both give me the don't start any trouble look and I ignore this and sit down.

" Ok this meeting of Latin American countries is now in session"

Haiti said with a smile and Brazil stood up and announce some boring things like rules and what we are going to talk about.

" ok first thing up is how the GDP( gross domestic product) per capita in several countries has risen lately. Chile, Peru, Colombia and Panama has seen improvement in their GDP and economy in recent years. But ….Guatemala has experienced a massive growth in his GDP and his Economy has grown bigger since 2007. His GDP stands at 24.500 dollars and he also become a main producer of minerals lately."

She said and ask if I could stand up and explain how me and my government have done this.

Knowing I have no chose in the matter unless I want to start something I stand up.

" well as anyone knows in 2006 large reserves of gold was found in my lands. It was mostly location in government land and because of this we could start mining the gold sooner. Then with support in my government the president reform the finances systems and also raise tax on foreign companies in the country. Which lead to most of leaving my lands since cost to operate wasn't worth it anymore. With the gold we rebuild, repair, expanded infrastructure in my lands and open up state own several factories too. Also started to import more goods from china than the USA since Chinese goods were cheaper. this really help since I used to import about 15 billion dollars of goods and earn only 9 billion on exports.

Also we been pushing farmers and landlords switch back to food crops because the demand for biofuel was causing a lot of land to use in growing sugar cane and palm oil instead of growing food. Which lead me to us importing foodstuff to feed my people but last year my farmers grow enough food to feed the country with surplus to export to other nations.

Also we created a minimal wage too of at least four or five American dollars an hour. Plus more schools have been opened to educate the poor, which especially includes females, build more airports and ports and the new factories we build have been producing many of the things we usually import like machinery and transport equipment, construction materials, chemical products, plastic materials and products.

Mining also expanded with only gold but also silver, zinc, cobalt and nickel being produce too. Our public debt has down too since 2009 and we that's allow us to do something. Tourism has been on the rise since we crack down on drug trafficking, street gangs, crime and organize crime. The murder rate is now down three or even four time what it was years ago. Agriculture now makes up 20.0 of my economy with Industry at 30.0 and service at 50.0 percent. All in all I still got more work to do but my economy still growing."

I said and sat down again. The topic soon change to talks of trade deals and to some socially between every one.

" Victoria their so cute"

I heard Argentina tell El Salvador as she holds two small children.

" yep my little girls are so adore Alexandra, the eldest is Emma here, is my capital and youngest Emily is Julius's capital "

" hey Vic can you pass them to their aunts here"

Peru asks with Jamaica beside her and El Salvador say yes and passes the two girls who look both about seven years old to them.

" hey aunty Catherine and Sophie!"

The girls both say as they hug their aunts and Cuba comes up with some ice cream in his hands.

" hey look what I got for my favorite nieces"

He say as he holds out the ice creams.

" thank you uncle Carlos"

Emma tells him and accepts the treats with her sister.

" hey big brother how are things going ?'

Mexico asks Cuba and Cuba reply in a soft tone.

" same old same old brother, stupid America embargo hurting my economy, I been looking for any country willingly to supply economic aid lately and no luck yet. I did try a certain country with a rising economy for help but I turn down."

I at this I put on my ear buds and play a song from Sum 41 on my ipod. Thankfully I did it quickly before they turn to look at me. I play dumb and pull out my cell then pretend to text someone.

They eventual look away and I took off my ear buds.

" Daddy I bore and Emily too can we leave now"

Little Emma ask Julius and I by accident sharing eye contact with Vic. Her eyes looks beautiful as ever and still have that glint of mischief in them.

I look away and cursed my self for looking.

" kids why don't you go and say hi to your uncle Aurelian"

Vic said and everyone in the room looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uncle who mother?" Emma said with a confuse look on her face.

" Guatemala sweetie, he your daddy older brother and also your aunts and uncles too."

She told Emma and Emily while I got up from my seat. And went for the doors, I not going to be drag into whatever scheme she has in mind. Honduras try to stop me saying the meeting not over. But I knock him out with a punch and ran out the room in the hallway with Vic calling me.

" dude what the rush?"

I heard from behind and found to my enjoy Prussia standing there.

" hey Prussia want to skip the meetings today have an awesome day?

I told him and he was like hell yes. We both then left the building and got into my rental to go downtown.

" where to ?"

I ask Prussia who said " lets hit the awesome bars and strip clubs " and I agree to the bars but not to the strip clubs.

At this moment my boss call and I stop the car to answer it.

" where the damn are you, I got call from Honduras's boss that you hit him and haven't even discuss the whole border problem we been having with them lately. Damn it Guatemala we could have a war on our hands because they want those deposits of metal between our borders. I want you back there and talking this out with Honduras now!"

He told but I hang up on him, start driving again and think what's the worst that Honduras and his government can do. Starting a war will be stupid, I bet they just complain like bitches and make empty threats .

**Hope you all like it and next be soon. Any feed back is very welcome and until next time people. Also check out my other stories if you want.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Hetalia **

**Naval base **

**Santo Tomás de Castilla, Guatemala **

**Rear Admiral Aceituno's pov **

" so these are the new ships?"

I asked the man in front of me.

" yes six type 21 or Amazon class frigate. The Pakistanis were selling them at a cheap price"

He said and we both laughed at this.

" good to know the government listens to my request for more ships Mr. president"

" Yes , but these are the last ones you will get and that's because congress starting to stir up trouble with how much the Navy costing now. Don't worry Robert the navy still be getting its normal funding but no more ships will be added for a while. Also when will the carriers be ready for duty?"

The president tells me and I told him they are ready to sail.

" good, I like to see the face of our neighbors when they see them ha."

" yeah Aurelian likely rub it in his fellow neighboring countries faces today at their meeting"

I said and notice the President's face getting angry.

" something wrong Sir?"

" yes, Aurelian left the Latin American meeting early today and has disappear!. If he misses the world meeting he in for a very loud lecture and extra work"

" what sir, you and I know Aurelian well. He weren't leave a meeting with out a good reason, but then again he does hate talking with other Latin countries for reasons unknown but to him and maybe Jenni"

" yes I remember Admiral that, they also seem to have a mutual dislike or hate of him too. I once asked several of their bosses if they knew why relations between them is so bad, almost none of them know why and only Chavez had a clue. It seems it involved Aurelian and a female country but that's all Chavez got from his country"

" maybe we should ask Aurelian, I mean whatever cause this could have happen decades or centuries ago and he should patched it up or make up with the other countries"

I told the president who shook his head to me.

" Robert, don't get involved in this I try already and several other presidents have try but he just ignores the question."

" well I want to at least try once and if I fail then I stop"

I said and the president said " good luck then Robert "

" sir if Aurelian screws up and we some how go to war with Honduras over those resources what will be the main object in the war? 

" me and the high command are still discussing that Robert. we decide on first stopping any invasion or strikes on our soil and then cross over into Honduras territory to force a ceasefire . We also discuss taking some of their departments if we want."

" well seem good to me, me and navy will plow right though Honduras's small navy with no trouble since they are mostly patrol or transport boats"

I told him and he agrees with me on that.

" you know they got maybe six to seven thousands soldiers on our borders this moment. They really want that Coltan deposit, but then again with the prices and demand of the ore is high."

He said and gets a phone call which he answers. He grows pale and ends the call without saying anything.

" Admiral get the fleets under way, the Hondurans have declared war!"

The president told me and next thing I know I running to my office.

" tell all ships to leave port we are at war now"

I told my radioman and grab my gear from my locker then went to my flagship.

**New York city**

**Guatemala/ Aurelian's pov**

" Prussia man! You were right about the clubs !"

I shouted at my long time friend as a pretty girl dance for us.

" I know that's why I am awesome!"

He tells me as he throws twenty bucks at the strippers.

I laugh and wonder how we went from hanging in a bar to be here.

" so this where you went!"

I heard a very familiar voice and first thing I try to do was ran for the exit. But got pull off my seat by Hungary and found my self facing her, Jenni and Belgium

" hey what's up?"

" Aurelian you idiot what have you done? I how could you leave that meeting and your going to miss the world one too. And this is where you went you pig, I can't believe you are actually here and get in the car I driving you back to the UN now!"

Jenni shouts at me while I try again to leave but Hungry has a iron grip on me.

" Jenni please don't shout at me, I go back but I had to leave," she" was trying something."

I said and Jenni's face soften at this and ask what? I pull her away from the others and whispers to her what happen earlier.

" what is she up to Aurelian, she usual never brings the twins to meetings ?"

" I not sure, I left as quickly as I could ok"

I answer her and she said lets go now. I also notice as I leave is Hungry beating Prussia with her skillet repeating.

Jenni took my keys and drove us back to the UN.

" thank god you two are here!"

Japan told us as we both enter the building.

" what's wrong Kiku?"

Jenni said when she sees his face

" Honduras and his government has declared war on you!"

" WHAT!"

Me and Jenni shouted

**Guatemala/Honduras **

**Copan department **

**Third pov **

Soldiers stood around tanks, IFV, troop carriers and artillery guns as a General stands on top of a T-55.

" men of Honduras today we take what is our and show these Guatemalans who own those ore deposit. We also show we are a force to be reckon with, in a week men we will have those lands under our control and the homeland will stronger because of our actions. The fate of the homeland is in your hands will you fail her?"

" NO SIR!"

The men roar out and in several minutes race across the border in their military vehicles.

**New York city**

**UN building**

**Guatemala city/ Jenni's pov**

" hey don't worry its going to be ok Jenni"

Hungry tells me for like the fifth time today, as she and all the other girls from the sleepover comfort me about the war.

" Elizabeta a war is raging right now and Aurelian has made it even worst when he killed Honduras during the world meeting"

I told her and look down at the floor.

" ok yeah there is a war now but it wasn't yours or even Aurelian fault it happen. From the surprise look Honduras gave when Aurelian told him that, he likely didn't know what his government was planning and I feel bad for him but remember he will come back to life sooner or later"

Belgium say to me and then told me I should stop moping around. And help Aurelian in some way.

" hey where is Guatemala by the way, I mean last I saw him was when he left the room after shooting Honduras?"

Seychelles say out loud and I also start to wonder where he gone to.

" Jenni"

I heard Aurelian call out my name and I couldn't help but smile knowing he here. But the smile is gone when I see him dress woodland fatigues, Kevlar vest with ammo pouches added to it, a AK- 47 in hand, ammo belt on too, his helmet in the other hand and oh he got on a black bandanna around his head like Rambo.

" Jenni I leaving to fight, your staying with Hungry, no buts ok I not in the mood for arguing and please don't try to talk me out of leaving"

He tells me and I walk up to him until we are facing each other. And plant a soft kiss on his lips.

" what was that?" he asked when I end the kiss

" isn't it consider lucky for a man to get a kiss from a girl as he leaves for war"

I said to him hoping this lame excuse will work, seriously part of me is shock that I did that and the rest of me feels like I am on cloud nine.

" I guess, Belgium, Hungry, Vietnam, Ukraine, Philippines and always did that with me when I left for battle"

He said and kiss me on my left face cheek then left in a waiting car. I turn around to face Hungry she, Belgium, Ukraine, Philippines and Vietnam were running away.

" Hey get back!"

I shouted at them and ran after them.

**Hope you all like it, any feedback is welcome and next one will be soon.**


End file.
